cringefestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasha Elephant
Tasha is an important, regular character in the Cringefest. She first appears in Episode 11 and has been in every episode since. Personality Tasha is bubbly, good-natured, and friendly. She is a good friend to have, and forgives people very easily. She just wants to have friends and be liked. She isn't boy-crazy, but she does tend to get flustered around boys. However, sometimes she can be shy and is often the one following around Nellie - she has also mentioned that she's never been invited to one of Amanda's parties before. Appearance Tasha has light skin, pale blue eyes, and long, straight, auburn hair. She is almost identical to her mother, Ramina, when she was younger, but she has the colouring of her father, Timothy, and brother, Lorenzo. She is quite pretty. In some edits her hair is slightly more ginger than Lorenzo's, but this has not been confirmed by the author. Tasha is slightly shorter than the other characters. She enjoys fashion, and often wears bright, breezy clothes, like her yellow summer dress. We've also heard her talk about makeup before to Nellie. She wears the uniform for her school. She has not changed since she was younger. Relationships Tasha and Lorenzo Tasha and Lorenzo are quite close as they are twins and they live together. Lorenzo was very excited to see her when she woke up from her coma, and was mad at Nellie for putting her in one. We sometimes see them hanging out, and they hung out too when they were younger in flashbacks. Tasha and Nellie "-my two best friends-" - Nellie, to Tasha and Jodie. Tasha and Nellie are close friends and have known each other since they were born. Tasha is one of Nellie's only girl friends. Tasha has mentioned how she can't stay mad at Nellie, despite the fact that Nellie pushed Tasha under a bus when they were 14, leaving her in a coma for 2 years. The only thing they disagree on is Cameron, as Tasha thinks he's good-looking and Nellie dislikes him. Tasha and Cameron Cameron and Tasha don't directly interact much, but we know that Tasha either has a crush on him or just finds him attractive. She gets flustered and blushes a lot when she's around him. They also were hanging out and dancing together at Clara's fake prom. When they were younger, we can guess that Cameron didn't like her that much because she was in Nellie's group, and he his group Nellie. Tasha and Jodie "Tasha wouldn't know style if it hit her in the face." - Jodie. Tasha and Jodie are both best friends with Nellie Elephant, however Tasha wants to be and Jodie doesn't. They are polar opposites personality wise and appearance wise. Tasha is bright and bubbly and Jodie is edgy and moody. We don't see them together much, but Nellie often refers to them together. Tasha and Clark Clark has had an obvious crush on Tasha for a while, but Tasha gets fed up with it and doesn't really notice him or get to know him, due to the fact that he's a nerd and she is focused on boys like Cameron Adams. Trivia * Tasha is Latina =